


love actually is all around

by amemorymaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Louis being Louis, M/M, Not AU, and niall jamming to britney spears, and zayn the master at cookie decorating, because i imagined ot5 spending christmas together and this happened, harry cooking christmas dinner, liam being a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And the breath catches in his throat because these are his boys. After the hectic past few months, never stopping and never pausing to stop as they travelled through what felt like a million different cities and countries, Louis finally feels like he can breathe again – feels a weight lift from his shoulders.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He takes a breath before walking over towards the sofa and launches himself on top of Liam, laying across his legs as he sings along to Niall playing Britney’s Christmas song. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, the boys have their own little christmas together because at the end of the day, it's them against the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love actually is all around

The rain is pouring when Louis stumbles over the threshold – the water coming down in slates and the dark, overcast sky glooming overhead. He has his hood thrown over his head but the cotton material of his hoodie is soaked through with his hair laying flat against his forehead.

He dumps the Tesco bags by the door as he toes his shoes off, kicking them against the wall. Despite the soft shivers running through his body, Louis smiles and he tugs his hoodie over his head. He hears the soft thrum of laughter above the quiet melody of Harry’s Christmas playlist coming from the kitchen.

Louis can’t keep the smile off his face as drags a hand through his hair and grabbing the bags.

He barges his way into the kitchen, throwing the door open and dumping the bags on the kitchen counter, the bottles clinking together as he sighs dramatically; “Honestly, Harold,” Louis begins, “What sort of Christmas dinner would this be _without_ Pigs in Blankets?”

“Fuck off,” Harry says, laughing as he takes a sip from what Louis guesses is the mulled wine that Liam made. There’s laughter bursting from the other boys laugh from where they’re scattered around the room as Louis shakes his head in mock annoyance at Harry.

“You can’t have a Christmas meal _without_ them!” Louis insists.

Zayn looks up from where he’s sitting up on the other side of the counter; “It’s true, mate,” he says, his tongue poking out in concentration as he decorates the cookies Harry had baked earlier.

Louis looks over at him and lifts up his hand for a high five, “See! Zayn agrees, therefore I am right.”

Harry just laughs and pokes at Louis’ sides, causing him to let out a very high-pitched squeal as he steps away from Harry’s attack.

Louis grabs a packet out of the shopping bags and throws it at Harry who fumbles the catch, almost dropping the bag on the floor.

“Cook those, please, so we can eat! I’m bloody starving.”

Harry just rolls his eyes and turns to the oven and Louis’ smirk softens into a smile as he looks over at the rest of the boys.

There’s the remains of what he suspects to be Liam and Niall’s attempts at decorating on the counter beside Zayn, presumably before Niall got distracted with a guitar and Liam because he was absolutely hopeless.

They’re both now sitting on the sofa beside the far wall, Niall strumming the guitar along to the radio and Liam singing along – laughing as he messes up the lyrics.

Harry is standing with his arms on top of the surface, leaning against it as he reads the instructions of the packaging. There’s a slightly alcoholic gaze in his eyes and the tinsel that Louis had wrapped around his hair earlier is still there – tangled amongst his curls.

And the breath catches in his throat because these are _his boys._ After the hectic past few months, never stopping and never pausing to stop as they travelled through what felt like a million different cities and countries, Louis finally feels like he can breathe again – feels a weight lift from his shoulders.  

He takes a breath before walking over towards the sofa and launches himself on top of Liam, laying across his legs as he sings along to Niall playing Britney’s Christmas song.

+

They eat their dinner after pulling their crackers and Harry cracks all of their jokes after they all wordlessly pass their pieces of paper over to him. They have their Christmas hats sitting a top their heads and I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday plays in the background.

They have champagne glasses filled to the brim with bucks fizz and they lift their glasses, dopey smiles plastered across their faces as Louis yells, “Merry Christmas, ya fuckers!”

And they all laugh before clinking their glasses together and taking a sip.

+

Harry and Louis offer to wash-up as the other boys move into the lounge, but they don’t do much and mostly just dump it all into the sink because it’s Christmas time so _who cares._

Harry turns up the music and dances around to Kelly Clarkson and Louis leans against the kitchen counter and watches as Harry prances about, a soft smile turning up the corner of his lips.

But then Harry’s _accidentally_ stumbling forward into Louis, his hands grasping Louis’ biceps and mutters a soft, “Oops.”

Louis laughs, but it soon dies from his lips as he looks up at Harry. The tinsel is still there in his hair, the glittering gold shining in the twinkling Christmas lights that are hanging on the wall above them.

He loses his breath as he looks up at Harry, whose eyes are shining green and Louis just grasps his face and pulls him in for a kiss because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyway as pretty as Harry.

Harry melts into it – opening his mouth under Louis as they press closer, closer and closer and Harry’s hands finding their way to Louis’ hips as they kiss deeper.

“Told ya!” They hear Niall yell as the door opens, “It’s present time, guys, stop snogging each others faces off.”

Harry pulls away from Louis and lets out a joyful burst of laughter before grabbing Louis’ hand and dragging him into the lounge.

+

“Liam!” Louis shouts as he pulls the first present out from under the tree, “This is for you.”

Zayn shoots out a hand, just as Louis is about to lauch the present over towards Liam; “Don’t throw it! It’s fragile!”

Louis quirks an eyebrow and laughs, “Whatever you say, Malik,” before he passes the present to Zayn, who carefully presses it into Liam’s hands.

And that’s how it goes – Louis passes out all the presents until they each have a small pile in front of them.

They tear through the wrapping, laughing and giggling at Louis’ presents and there may have been a few tears shed at Liam’s. (“You’re the biggest fucking sap, Payno… Now give me a hug.”)

They abandon their new gifts on the floor and crowd onto the sofa, Louis turning on the TV before he jumps onto Liam’s lap and stretches out across the rest of the boys. His head in Harry’s lap and his feet in Liam’s as Harry tangles his fingers into Louis’ hair. And Niall has the tin of cookie in his hands as he munches on them as the films starts to play.

And this, Louis thinks as sleep begins to pull him under, this is exactly how Louis wants to spend the rest of his life – surrounded by his boys with a warm, happy feeling settled in his chest as they giggle their way through films and team up as they play pranks and sing to millions.

So he falls asleep, the Christmas tree twinkling in the corner of the room, the Love, Actually DVD menu playing on loop on the television and a soft smile spread across his lips.


End file.
